Can't Let You Go
by RenAfri
Summary: Mengapa orang menikah? Itu pertanyaan Sai untuk Sasuke. Akhirnya toh mereka akan bosan dan merasa terjebak! Sekuel "Hate", "Love" dan "Something in Between". NaruSasu. Slight ShikaIno & GaaSaku. Don't like don't read.


**Disclaimer** : No, no Sirs. Naruto (c) M. Kishimoto.

**Note** : Hanya random thoughts, ditambah baca chapter-chapter terakhir dari manga yang bikin saya rada deg-degan, apalagi soal sisi gelap Naruto. Aish,,,suami saya memang keren *slapped*. Bagi yang sudah mengenal saya (beberapa orang--GR), pasti tahu kalau ini NaruSasu wakakakaakk. So, yang **anti YAOI**,** boyXboy**, atau pun **Fujoshi-haters**, silahkan **balik kanan maju jalan** dan jangan coba-coba kembali untuk flame. Saya bakal gentayangan ke rumah Anda. Tapi yang pengen tahu arti pernikahan, silahkan baca! Hanya untuk jadi bahan renungan buat kita bersama, sebenarnya ngapain sih orang menikah? Jawaban tiap orang pasti beda-beda tentunya. Dan saya mencoba menceritakannya dari sudut pandang Sasuke dan Naruto. This is pure fluff! **Tidak ada satupun belalang sembah, nyamuk atau pun banci yang tersakiti dalam pembuatan fic ini **(walau satu kecoa nyaris mati kalau saya g bisa nahan emosi malam ini--kecoa juga butuh hidup, betul tidak? LOL). Oh, iya, jangan maki Sai, dia tetap lelaki pujaan saya *halah!*

Enjoy! *Lanjut baca koran*

* * *

**I'll stick around **  
**See how bad it gets **  
**I'll settle down and deal with old regrets **  
**You know I, I adore you **

**I Can't let you go **  
**Can't let you go **  
**You're part of my soul **  
**You're all that I know **  
**I can't let you go****--**Can't Let You Go by Matchbox 20

* * *

Lelaki itu mengamati pemandangan di depannya dengan perasaan tak senang. Benar-benar tak senang. Dari tempatnya berdiri tampak seorang lelaki berambut pirang dan seorang wanita berambut pink tengah berdansa di tengah ruangan pesta diiringi musik lembut, membuat kepalanya pusing dan perutnya mual. Dia tak tahu apakah pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya, musik yang terlalu lambat mengalun atau sampanye yang diminumnya yang membuatnya merasa mual. Dia seharusnya tak perlu datang ke resepsi pernikahan ini. Tetapi Shikamaru dan Ino adalah teman-temannya jadi yah, apa boleh buat.

"Mereka tampak serasi," terdengar suara dari sampingnya. Cepat dia menoleh hanya untuk mendapati seorang pemuda seusianya, dengan warna kulit dan rambut yang sama dengannya, sepupu paling menyebalkan sedunia. "Kau juga berpikir begitu kan?"

Tanpa sadar Sasuke menggenggam erat gelas sampanyenya ketika dia paham siapa yang dimaksud lelaki di sampingnya. Dia sempat berharap bahwa yang dimaksud Sai adalah Shikamaru dan Ino yang juga sedang berdansa dengan mesranya. Bukankah malam ini memang malam pesta pernikahan mereka?

"Kenapa kau tidak berdansa juga?" Celetuk Sai. Sasuke berpikir untuk mengatakan "Bukan urusanmu!" atau "Sakura 'mencuri' orang yang seharusnya berdansa denganku" atau mungkin lebih tepatnya "Orang-orang tidak terbiasa melihat dua lelaki berpelukan dan berdansa", tetapi dia memilih diam dan menenggak minuman dari gelasnya.

"Pesta pernikahan yang hebat," gerutu Sai. Sasuke merasa lagu berdurasi 3 menit 55 detik ini mengalun terlalu lambat dan waktu merayap seperti bekicot. Bekicot! Dia benci bekicot! Dia benci lagu ini.

"Aku tak mengerti mengapa orang menikah,"

Sasuke membatalkan niatnya untuk tak menghiraukan ocehan sepupunya itu.

"Mereka," Sai menunjuk ke arah Shikamaru dan Ino, "mungkin terlihat bahagia, tetapi siapa yang tahu keadaan sebenarnya?"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, ragu jika Sai sudah terlalu banyak minum.

"Aku sudah terlalu sering melihat pasangan yang menikah lalu berakhir dengan perceraian. Atau pun kalau bertahan hanya demi anak-anak mereka. Kata-kata "I love you" berubah menjadi kata-kata benci dan sumpah serapah."

Sasuke mencoba mengerti, sungguh dia berusaha keras. Berusaha mengerti bahwa Sai tak akan pernah mempercayai satu perempuan pun. Sasuke seharusnya paham dan sadar bahwa Sai berbohong padanya ketika lelaki itu mengatakan kalau dia jatuh cinta pada Ino dulu. Luka itu masih membekas di hati Sai walau dia masih terlalu kecil ketika ibunya meninggalkan rumah.

"Kenapa orang menikah?"

_Mengapa orang menikah? Mengapa aku menikah?_ Sasuke berpikir dia juga mulai mabuk. Ini entah gelas yang ke berapa, dia tak ingat. Apakah ini karena dia berdiri terlalu dekat dengan meja yang menyajikan gelas-gelas yang disusun seperti piramida berisi minuman alkohol? Apa benar sampanye yang dia minum dari tadi? Bukan salahnya! Ini salah Naruto dan lagu berdurasi 3 menit 55 detik dan juga waktu yang merayap seperti siput.

"Menikah membuatmu terjebak dengan seseorang yang sama hingga akhirnya kau bosan!"

_Terjebak hingga bosan?_ Sasuke menggelengkan kepala dengan kuat, berusaha mengusir kabut yang menguasai kepalanya. Bukan…kepalanya berat bukan karena minumannya. Dia tahu dia bisa menahan pengaruh zat kimia yang menyerang kesadarannya itu. Bukan…kata-kata Sai yang jadi penyebabnya.

"Di awal pernikahan keadaannya mungkin baik-baik saja tetapi kemudian pasanganmu mulai bertingkah menyebalkan dan menyuruhmu tidur di sofa jika dia sedang kesal."

Sasuke merasa dadanya sesak. Kalimat Sai seperti menghantam kepalanya, seolah Sai sedang menceritakan kisahnya sendiri. Kisahnya dan Naruto. Mulutnya terkunci rapat. Takut emosinya meledak jika dia mengucapkan satu kata saja untuk membantah kata-kata Sai.

"Mengapa wanita selalu ingin terikat dalam pernikahan? Tak ada lelaki yang ingin terikat seperti itu. Kalau memang karena cinta, bukankah kau tetap bisa mencintai orang tersebut tanpa harus terikat dalam pernikahan?"

_Karena aku ingin dia jadi milikku!_ Sasuke menatap nanar Naruto yang sedang mengatakan sesuatu pada Sakura dan senyum Sakura yang mengembang menanggapi kata-kata Naruto.

"Menikah hanyalah kedok karena kebanyakan orang takut kesepian, takut menua lalu mati membusuk dalam apartemennya sampai mayatnya ditemukan beberapa hari kemudian. Menikah hanyalah alasan untuk membenarkan rasa posesif, menikah hanyalah alasan agar orang yang kau cintai tak bisa lari dan berpaling pada orang lain. Menikah hanyalah alasan agar tak dipandang aneh oleh orang-orang di sekelilingmu. Salah satu dari mereka pasti merasa terjebak."

Sasuke tak tahu kenapa dia termakan kata-kata Sai. Dia tak semudah itu terpengaruh kata-kata orang lain. _Kau merasa terjebak hidup bersamaku, Naruto?_ Saat itu tatapan mereka bertemu, tepat saat lagu cinta keparat itu berhenti mengalun.

"Dan bagi sebagian orang menikah hanyalah alasan agar mendapatkan keturunan secara legal. Kau tahu bagaimana mudahnya pasangan yang tak punya anak untuk bercerai? Atau pasangan yang bercerai setelah tahu salah satu dari mereka tak bisa menghasilkan keturunan. Dan kau mau dengar alasan lain kenapa orang menikah? Menghindari dosa! Hah! Mereka sudah melakukan 'dosa' itu jauh hari sebelum mereka menikah."

Senyum lebar Naruto yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya tak mampu membuat suasana hatinya membaik. Musik kembali mengalun. Dengan sigap Gaara menggantikan posisi Naruto dan berdansa dengan Sakura.

"Hai," Naruto tanpa ragu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangnya. "Aku tak pernah melihat kalian seakrab ini."

Sai mendengus dan menenggak habis minumannya lalu beranjak dari tempat itu sementara Sasuke merasa badannya kaku. Naruto tak pernah ragu untuk memeluknya seperti itu di depan umum, seolah-olah itu hal yang wajar dilakukan. Itu memang hal yang wajar. Mereka sudah menikah tetapi tak bisa dipungkiri pasangan homoseksual bukanlah hal yang lumrah di Konoha.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto pelan setelah sekilas memandang heran pada Sai yang melengos pergi.

"Aku butuh udara segar." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke lalu pergi menuju pintu keluar setelah meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja. Dia tahu Naruto akan mengikutinya.

"Ada apa?" suara Naruto terdengar sayup di telinganya, tersapu angin yang bertiup kencang di balkon hotel tempat pesta diadakan. Tak ada manusia lain di situ selain mereka, semua orang lebih senang berada dalam ruangan yang ramai dan hangat itu. Sasuke memilih tak menjawab dan memegang erat pembatas balkon yang terbuat dari besi. Dingin merayap ke seluruh tubuhnya padahal perutnya terasa terbakar oleh cairan yang diminumnya beberapa saat lalu.

"Oi, Teme," julukan itu tak mengurangi nada khawatir yang terkandung dalam suara Naruto.

"Kau merasa terjebak bersamaku?" Sasuke berusaha agar nada bicaranya terdengar datar, bertolak belakang dari badannya yang bergetar dan hatinya yang…ah hatinya. Dia tak tahu apa nama perasaan ini. Marah, kesal, benci…atau…takut? Dia tak kenal takut! Uchiha Sasuke bukan seorang penakut!

"Apa yang…" pemilik mata biru itu tak meneruskan kalimatnya. Menghela napas lalu memeluk pinggang Sasuke dari belakang, membenamkan kepalanya di leher sang Uchiha, menghirup aroma lelaki itu yang bercampur dengan alkohol.

"Berapa banyak yang kau minum?"

"Aku tidak mabuk."

"Kau kedinginan? Tubuhmu menggigil." Naruto mempererat pelukannya, lega ketika akhirnya tubuh Sasuke tak lagi kaku dalam dekapannya.

Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya ke belakang, mencoba rileks, berbeda dengan pikirannya yang terasa kacau.

"Kau merasa terjebak dalam pernikahan ini?" tanyanya kemudian. Dia mencoba terbuka kali ini. Selama ini dia sering membiarkan Naruto menebak ke mana arah pikirannya, tetapi tidak sekarang. "Aku hanya ingin tahu kapan akhirnya kau bosan padaku."

"Eh?" Sasuke bisa merasa pelukan Naruto mengendur karena terkejut.

"Aku egois. Aku sering menyuruhmu tidur di sofa jika aku sedang kesal padamu. Aku tak peduli pada teman-temanmu. Jika kau tak memaksaku malam ini, aku yakin aku tak akan datang ke pesta ini. Aku—"

"Oh," kalimatnya terpotong oleh tawa kecil Naruto. "aku tahu. Kau tak perlu mengatakannya, aku tahu itu."

"Kenapa kau begitu sabar padaku?" Sasuke memejamkan matanya, setengah merasa putus asa dan heran. "Kenapa tetap sabar padahal aku selalu egois?"

"Aku juga tak mengerti," Sasuke merasa pelipisnya dikecup bibir hangat Naruto dan tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya mendekapnya makin erat. "Mungkin karena cinta?"

"Che," Sasuke mendecak sinis, meski dia tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya. "Jadi, kau tak merasa terpaksa terjebak bersama—Dobe!" Napas Sasuke tercekat dan matanya membuka cepat ketika dia merasa Naruto menggigit lehernya, cukup untuk meninggalkan bekas sebelum kemudian menjilatnya lembut.

"Apa masih perlu kujawab?" Sasuke kembali memejamkan matanya ketika merasa bibir lelaki di belakangnya menelusuri tulang rahangnya menuju pipinya lalu sudut bibirnya. Dia memalingkan wajahnya agar bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir lelaki itu, menikmati sensasi menghanyutkan ketika Naruto mengecup bibirnya, ketika lidah mereka saling bertaut, lembut tanpa ada maksud untuk saling mendominasi.

"Itu sebenarnya pertanyaanku untukmu, Sasuke?" bisik Naruto setelah ciuman yang membuat mereka berdua kehabisan napas berakhir. "Apa kau merasa terjebak bersamaku?"

"Hn?" Kepala Sasuke masih dipenuhi kabut, tetapi kali ini kabut yang terasa menyenangkan.

"Kau lupa aku yang mengajakmu menikah. Aku yang menjebakmu untuk masuk ke dalam ikatan ini. Aku yang egois. Aku lebih egois darimu. Aku ingin memilikimu untuk diriku sendiri, merebutmu dari keluargamu, dari ayahmu! Aku menikah denganmu agar aku punya alasan kuat ketika ada yang ingin mengambilmu dariku atau saat kau ingin pergi dariku. Bukankah itu menakutkan, Sasuke? Dan karena alasan-alasan itu terdengar menakutkan, aku menyembunyikan alasan-alasan itu dibalik kata-kata 'karena aku mencintaimu'. Kau mengerti sekarang?"

Diam. Sasuke tak tahu respon apa yang harus dia beri.

"Kau terdengar seperti psikopat," kata Sasuke akhirnya. Dia tahu Naruto punya sisi gelap seperti itu. Sisi gelap yang berusaha dia sembunyikan di balik senyum ceria dan tawa lebarnya, sisi gelap yang berusaha sembunyikan dari orang-orang, tetapi tidak dari Sasuke.

"Mungkin," Lelaki di belakangnya tertawa kecil. "jadi, kau merasa terjebak hidup bersamaku?"

Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Naruto pun tak menuntut jawaban. Setelah apa yang mereka lalui, tahun-tahun yang mereka lewati sendirian di Otto dan Suna, pernikahan semacam suatu garansi bahwa mereka tak akan pernah mengalami kesepian itu lagi, pernikahan seperti sebentuk balas dendam yang bisa membuat mereka tenang tanpa takut kehilangan satu sama lain. Sasuke tak suka perasaan ditinggalkan ketika dia bangun pagi hari dan Naruto tak ada di sampingnya. Entah itu obsesi atau cinta yang terlalu dalam, dia tak peduli. Dia bersumpah dia tak ingin merasakan semua perasaan yang dia rasakan di Otto dulu. Sudah cukup.

Mereka berdiri di sana entah berapa lama, membiarkan waktu merayap seperti bekicot. Kali ini Sasuke tak keberatan.

"Shall we?"

"Hah?" Sasuke merasa matanya berat.

"Mau jadi pasangan dansaku?"

"Tsk!"

Naruto tertawa. Sasuke tak terbiasa dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Sasuke tahu Naruto paham. Paham dia bisa saja didorong sampai jatuh jika saja ada orang yang tiba-tiba keluar ke balkon itu dan melihat posisi mereka seperti itu.

"Naruto,"

"Hmm?"

"Aku tak merasa terjebak,"

"Aku tahu,"

Sasuke tersenyum samar ketika pelukan itu terasa makin erat. Mungkin suatu saat salah satu dari mereka akan merasa bosan, jenuh untuk terus bersama, kesal karena perbedaan pendapat atau prinsip yang tak lagi sama, tetapi Sasuke tahu bahwa mereka akan berusaha untuk mengatasi masalah itu bersama, bukannya lari dan jadi pengecut. Ya, mereka tak akan menyerah semudah itu. Dia punya banyak bukti untuk itu, termasuk bekas luka di tangannya dan cara Naruto mencintainya.

"Sasuke?"

Dia merasa terlalu lelah untuk menjawab.

"Sasuke?" Naruto mengendurkan dekapannya. "Oi, teme! Jangan tertidur di sini! Argh! Jangan tidur dulu!"

Sasuke tak peduli. Dia benar-benar ingin tidur sekarang. Mata dan kepalanya terasa berat. Hal terakhir yang dia ingat adalah Naruto dengan susah payah memapah tubuhnya yang sempoyongan ke mobil dan setelahnya dia lupa, pikirannya semacam tertutup awan tipis. Dia juga tak ingat jelas apa yang Naruto lakukan—apa yang mereka lakukan—ketika mereka tiba di rumah. Yang Sasuke tahu, ketika dia bangun keesokan harinya, tubuhnya terasa capai dan Naruto yang sedang memandanginya dengan seringai lebarnya. _Shit!_ Dia seharusnya tahu kalau lelaki yang dia nikahi itu adalah seorang monster. Untungnya hari itu hari minggu.

**The End**.

* * *

Teheeeeeeeeee.....*ketawa2 nista ala Oro-ugly*

I know I know, fic ini GJ. Tetapi saya berharap jika suatu saat Anda memilih untuk menikah, bukan karena tekanan dari masyarakat sekitar ataupun orang tua. Anda menikah karena itu pilihan Anda. Dan karena itu adalah pilihan Anda, Anda punya kewajiban untuk bertanggung jawab terhadap pilihan itu. OK? *Saya dah mirip nenek2 tua yang ngasih petuah ke cucunya belom?*

Oh iya, soal Sai. Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm....................I can't resist that beautiful body *waks?* Mau nulis soal Sai ah, selama ini fic saya sudah sering menyusahkan anak itu TT__TT *hagu Sai*

Reviewnya saya tunggu ya *batting Eyelashes* Review beserta kritik dan saran bisa membangkitkan semangat saya untuk menulis lagi *yah sepertinya begitu*

Bye.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yang baca sampai sini, saya cipok wakakakakakakakakakakak! *kabur*


End file.
